


When

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, a bit of angst, they're in different colleges - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime had known they would end up like this.</p><p>His hands were tracing the curve of Oikawa’s back, sneaking under his shirt, fingers sliding over the protrusion of his hips. He tried to cover as much skin as he could, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to feel every part of Oikawa, before he slipped away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi drabble. i tried to make it fluffy, but this happened. enjoy!

Hajime had known they would end up like this.

His hands were tracing the curve of Oikawa’s back, sneaking under his shirt, fingers sliding over the protrusion of his hips. He tried to cover as much skin as he could, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to feel every part of Oikawa, before he slipped away again. 

It had been their first match against each other. Oikawa’s team against Hajime’s. It had only been a practice match, and they weren’t even first string yet, but they played as if their lives depended on it. And then, afterwards, they had found a deserted hallway, and inevitably got lost in each other’s touches. Old habits never die. 

His body had already changed due to his new training regimen. Muscles were hard in places that were previously soft. And Hajime could swear that Oikawa’s stamina had improved, because it was more difficult to kiss him breathless now. But Oikawa’s lips were still as soft as ever against Hajime’s. 

The heat of his mouth quickly became too much for Hajime, too intense. He had to pull away, and instead, he attacked Oikawa’s neck. He mouthed at his skin, as he tried to inhale as much of Oikawa’s scent as he could. 

“Don’t–” Oikawa said as his body shuddered against Hajime. 

He could feel Oikawa’s pulse quicken under his mouth, and this only spurred him on even further. Impulsively, he dragged his teeth over Oikawa’s reddening skin.

That earned him a rough shove to his chest. Hajime backed away without resisting. Oikawa’s lips were puffy and his pupils blown wide. “We agreed, no marks,” he whispered in the quiet of the hallway.  

“Sorry,” Hajime replied halfheartedly.  

Oikawa considered him for a moment, and then he looked to the end of the hallway to see if the coast was still clear. Apparently it was, because he flipped Hajime around. This time, it was Hajime’s back which was pressed against the wall.

Oikawa was on his lips again, rougher than before. His hands were on each side of Hajime’s head, on the wall, trapping him. But Hajime didn’t feel trapped at all. This was the only way he could feel free. 

“I don’t like the way he tosses to you,” Oikawa whispered into Hajime’s neck as he pressed kisses to his jaw.

He was referring Moniwa, the second string setter that had partnered up with Hajime. He was a serious player, and shorter than Hajime, which was a complete new experience for him. He was still getting used to his tosses, but they were getting there, steadily. Hajime really liked the guy. “Grow the fuck up,” he grunted back at Oikawa.

Oikawa stopped kissing him, but his face stayed hidden in Hajime’s neck. “Don’t you hate it? Seeing me toss to other people?”

Was this Oikawa’s way of asking him if he was jealous? He could tell him that he loved watching him play, no matter what player he was setting to. But Hajime believed that he could never properly explain what he was feeling with words alone. So instead, he ran his hand through Oikawa’s sweat damp hair, and shut him up with another kiss.

This time, it was different. Hajime moved his mouth gently against Oikawa’s. Their slow kisses were even more painful than the passionate ones, but Hajime endured it. He wanted this to last as long as it could, and there was less chance of Oikawa breaking it off when it was like this.

Oikawa moaned into his mouth, and Hajime inwardly cursed. Why couldn’t he have it all?

Oikawa had insisted they remained friends, and not lovers. He’d said it was because they were going to different colleges, and that it wouldn’t work out like that. But Hajime could always see through his lies and he knew that there was more to it. Was Oikawa scared? Did Oikawa want to explore his other options first?

Hajime separated from the kiss, and whispered, “When?” 

When can I be with you again? When can we be more than friends? When will you finally tell me how you feel about me. All of these questions were bundled in that little word. 

Oikawa’s breath hitched. He’d heard the question many times, so he knew what Hajime was referring to. “Not yet,” Oikawa answered. His eyes didn’t meet Hajime’s.

But that was fine. He had known the answer before he even asked the question. However, he didn’t consider himself a person who gave up easily. If Oikawa wanted Hajime to wait for him, then he would gladly do just that. 

Oikawa waited for Hajime to reply, but when he didn’t, he said, “I need to get back to my team. They need to see me around if I aim to be their future captain.” Hajime only nodded, and Oikawa gave him one last peck on the lips.

“We’re still going out for food after, right?” Hajime asked, as Oikawa straightened his jersey.

“Of course.” Oikawa smiled softly; a smile he only showed to Hajime, and no one else. 

Oikawa waved at him, and made his way to the main corridor. Hajime watched his retreating back. Oikawa’s new team hadn’t been in sync yet, but they had still beaten Hajime’s team. All of the five practice matches. Despite being utterly defeated, Hajime could feel nothing but pride.

“Oikawa,” he called out after him.  

“Hm? What is it?” Oikawa turned, already wearing the smile he reserved for the outside world.

Hajime had spoken up before he realized it, but when he saw Oikawa’s smug face, he made up his mind. “Nothing. Get out of here.”

Theatrically, Oikawa blew him a kiss. When he turned the corner and disappeared from his view, Hajime could only grin at himself.

Yes. He would gladly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


End file.
